Bounty of a Lifetime
by dotmshockwave
Summary: Just a short story I thought up. Based of of Thornwitch's popualr story 'Feminine Problems'. Go check it out, if not whatever. Probably will be adding chapters tomorrow or next weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Axor had never been to fond of the hunt. His mentor, and leader, had always seemed to cause this primal urge to spring forth within him and either make him do something rash, or even worse, do something right. It had been 4 months since the incident in Hong Kong. The crew aboard the Knight Ship had grown quite sullen since then. For it had been 4 months to the day that their great leader was put to rest. And since the fearsome Lockdown was no longer in charge that left Axor to be the Captian of what was left of the smoldering spacecraft. Axor remembered back to that infamous day when Lockdown and the rest of the crew decided to ride into Hong Kong on a white horse and take back what belonged to them. This of course did not go to plan and in turn they ended up losing their main weapon aboard the ship and also their best fighter. When Lockdown had been struck down it had all been quite sudden. Axor remebered Lockdown had ordered that no one help him fight Prime and then he jumped heroically down into the fray never to return. So, after his death, Axor silently (and sullenly mind you), grabbed the captain's chair and eased the massive ship out of the area. They had barely enough energy to make the jump to light speed and only made it as far as Saturn. When it was all said and done the crew grew quite. They began repairing the damaged areas immediatly. And Axor sat slunked in the pilot seat. He couldn't believe his Mentor and Commander could have been so careless to get himself distracted by a human and backstabbed! Now, Axor sat in the same position, pondering wether to make one of the toughest descisions in his life. He had just been contacted for a bounty by Galvatron... He still had no clue as to what the Big Bad had been doing since his dubious and "all so great plan" that involved the City. And it greatly confused him as to why Megatron, err, Galvatron wanted his help so badly. The leader of the now dying breed of Decepticons had contacted the ship and requested for a job to be done over 10 times in the last 2 weeks. What irritated Axor the most was that the decepticons had never contacted Lockdown for a job since the last days of the war on cybertron if he remembered correctly. And now, of all times, when the crew of misfits had just been utterly beaten and destroyed, Galvatron decides its the best time to call.

Slowly, Axor reached for the com. Most of the crew, or what was left of them, gathered around the cockpit for this. Axor pressed a button and after a couple seconds the window in the front of the cockpit was filled the hologram of Galvatron's head.

"So," said the decepticon in his all so familiar deep and raspy tone. "Do you accept my offer or not?"

"How much are you paying?," Axor replied in a snarky manner.

"9,280,000 cyber cubes, and I'll throw in Shockwave's ray cannon as a bonus."

Axor contemplated...The task they were about to do was tough, it involved universe jumping and space bridge tinkering. Something he was not exactly keen on. However the payment for the job was incredible. They could use the currency to fix the damage and hire new crewmen. However they would have to travel to Knowhere (yes this is the location Knowhere from Guardians of the Galaxy) to get the repairs and help they seeked and also to escape the impending wrath of the creators. In due time though. What needed to be focused on now was the job that lay before him.

Lifting his head to the Hologram on the screen he simply relpyed.

"We'll do it..."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Rain rain, go away, come again some other day. Rain, rain, go away, come..again..another..da-...psh...sizzle...psh…..omewhere beyond…..the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_And watches the ships that go sailing-"_ "I like this song...DO NOT CHANGE IT…"

"Noted."

"The Man said he'd be here 3 hours ago anyway….well...where the hell is he?"

"Taking his time…"

"Well, he can take his time on another day, I'm tired of sitting out in this disastrous storm. It's rusting my finish."

"Then go sit quietly in the ship…"

"I think I will. Oh, and Axor...try not to miss."

"...that was the plan."

"Ha...funny..But seriously...don't." The minibot headed into the ship.

_Miss, who does he think I am? Besides, Lockdown never missed, and neither shall I. _

He looked back down the scope of his rifle... "_Hum hum hum hummm humm... We'll meet beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

_And never again I'll go sailing-_"

_A true hunter never misses the perfect moment to strike…._

* * *

"Axor...My liege….Axor."

"Hmph...gawh...what?"

"We exited hyperspace two hours ago Captain, you've been shutdown for four, so I figured we should get a move on...did I disturb you of something?"

"Just…..a dream."

"Well, my apologies sir."

Axor nodded, and then shuffled his way out of the pilot's seat. He pressed the comm-link on his arm. "I want the boarding party ready, and double time...we're late." He made his way to the orbital fighter hanger, passing the damaged areas as he went. He shook his head.

_It's been ages since the crew has taken a hit like this…_

At the hanger, he met up with the boarding team.

"What's it gonna be captain? Quick in and out, or are we gonna make things go boom boom?"

"Yeah, Lockdown always went for the silent but deadly method, I say we change things up a little now."

"Can it, both of you. You know we are merely searching the vessel for the items requested by Galvatron, and that's it. I'd prefer we do not have to fire our weapons AT ALL. In fact, we aren't even suppose to be facing resistance. And you tagging along is just a precaution."

Axor shook his head, irritably. He hated having to take the co-created, they were the worst during a mission, always nagging and picking the most unfortunate times to argue, but, there were few left to choose, and though they could be annoying, they were some of the best at fighting.

He analyzed the rest of group. The twin co-created (Terratron and Argomus) both equipped to the brim. The heavy hitter (Tefnar), packed with his lazer-cannon and shoulder rockets. The silent, looming strategist (Executor). And the trainer (Moostow) with two of Lockdown's hellish hounds.

"Eh, whatever you say boss…" Argomus frowned, disappointed.

"So, what exactly are we doing down there Axor? What does the Big Bad need that he cannot get himself?"

"Well Tefnar, our employer has no means of which to travel out of Earth, and the thing that he so desires happens to be the last in the universe, and it's quite far out of his reach."

"Last in the universe? Another one of those ay?"

"Why does Megatr-oh, excuse me, "Galvatron", always seem so obsessed with these ancient, long lost, mystery items of legend?"

"...Maybe it's because he is the leader of an ancient faction of soldiers who were once lead by the spawn of Unicron himself? Listen Terra I don't know. All I really know is we do this, and we get paid, is that fine?"

"Good enough for me." Moostow responded as he threw one of the steeljaw's a metal arm.

"Alright, anyone in objection? Executor?"

"Negative. No. Objection. Mission. Deemed. Crucial. For. Ship's. And. Crew's. Survival."

"Wonderful...let's get on a move then, shall we?"

The group bobbed heads (except for Executor, he just kinda, stared dazedly) and headed towards the Orbital Assault Carriers. Scanning the weapons Tefnar hopped in the largest of the fighters."Uhhh, hey boss. What exactly we calling this mission?"

"Hmmmm...How bout, project _NEMESIS._"

* * *

_Ship signature…..Online. Protocols…...restored…..Incoming ships...detected…._

_Executing…...failsafe…..Accessing databanks…..File..located. __**CODENAME: Tarn**_

_Mission objectives…. Activated. __**Objective: Destroy Hostile Invaders.**_

_Mission parameters. __**Parameters: Destroy By Any Means Necessary.**_

_Mission assigner. __**Assigner:**_ _**LORD MEGATRON**_


End file.
